Tawanan
by Jeannexta
Summary: Kesialan menimpa Ichigo sejak pagi. Dari mobilnya yang harus masuk ke tempat servis karena ada mesin yang bermasalah, dompetnya yang terjatuh di dalam kereta, hingga bertubrukkan dengan seorang pria manis yang langsung jatuh pingsan. # "Aku… phobia dengan laki-laki. Kalau disentuh oleh laki-laki… aku akan langsung pingsan." # AU!IchiHitsu; Boys Love; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"Oh, sial!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ichigo merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya sejak pagi. Dimulai dari mobilnya yang harus masuk ke tempat servis karena ada mesin yang bermasalah. Alhasil, hari ini ia harus pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Ditambah lagi, begitu pulang dompetnya kemungkinan besar terjatuh di dalam kereta.

"Sial! Apa masih ada lagi kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini?" desis Ichigo, sembari menuruni tangga untuk kembali menunggu kereta yang tadi dinaikinya. Berharap ada orang baik hati yang menemukan dompetnya, dan menyerahkannya pada salah satu petugas di kereta.

Tepat begitu Ichigo sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan akan berbelok ke arah kanan, ia tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan seseorang. Kedua tubuh mereka termundur beberapa langkah. Ichigo menoleh, bersiap menyemburkan kekesalannya. Namun langsung urung begitu dilihatnya orang yang tadi bertubrukkan dengannya tiba-tiba sudah jatuh pingsan.

Ichigo sempat bengong, sebelum ia buru-buru berjongkok di samping orang yang tidak sengaja bertubrukkan dengannya itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata dia seorang lelaki berwajah manis—yang mungkin lebih muda darinya. Tubuhnya mungil. Dan rambutnya seputih salju.

"Hei," telapak tangan kanan Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pria manis itu. "Hei, hei, hei." Kali ini Ichigo mengguncang tubuh pria manis itu.

Tidak ada reaksi. Pria manis itu masih pingsan. Ichigo bahkan sampai memeriksa detak jantungnya, setelah sebelumnya ia menggelitik pinggang pria manis itu.

"Terpaksa…," sambil menarik nafas panjang, Ichigo menyelipkan kedua tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung pria manis itu, mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas bopongannya. "Kubawa pulang ke apartemenku saja dan menunggu dia sadarkan diri."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** – _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dengan pria. Paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Prince Romantica (Prince, Kiss, And A Sleeping Beauty…) karya Shiiba Nana, dan novel MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo. Ide cerita, dialog, dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Tawanan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Ichigo sedikit memburu berat begitu akhirnya ia sampai di apartemennya, dan meletakkan tubuh pria manis yang tak sadarkan diri itu di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang, Ichigo memandangi wajah pria manis itu lekat-lekat sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat, pria ini manis sekali…" gumam Ichigo tanpa sadar. "Jangan protes ya kalau nanti kuapa-apakan~"

Niat mesum Ichigo tak terwujud karena pria manis itu akhirnya sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya sempat mengerjap-ngerjap karena melihat sinar lampu, sebelum ia menatap Ichigo.

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama lima detik. Hingga tiba-tiba pria manis itu membelalak dan menarik nafas tercekat. Kemudian ia buru-buru melompat dari sofa, dan mengambil jarak satu setengah meter dari Ichigo.

"Si-Siapa kau? Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau sekarang ada di apartemenku. Tadi kita berdua bertubrukkan di stasiun kereta, dan kau jatuh pingsan. Makanya aku membawamu ke apartemenku," jelas Ichigo, sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat! Kumohon jangan mendekat!" seru pria manis itu panik sambil melangkah mundur-mundur dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada.

Ichigo sedikit tersinggung. "Kenapa? Apa aku bau ketiak?"

"Bukan." Pria manis itu menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa wajahku kurang tampan?" kejar Ichigo. Narsisnya kumat.

Pria manis itu mengernyit, sebelum ia menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku sampai seperti itu?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu dilihatnya pria manis itu sudah bersembunyi di balik dinding dapurnya.

"Aku… aku…" pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun baru saja ia akan melanjutkan, Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah berlari mendekatinya. Pria manis itu memekik tertahan.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di antara keduanya di dalam dapur. Memutari meja makan, dan berlanjut di ruang tengah. Ichigo bahkan terus tertawa cabul sambil mengejar pria manis itu. Dan akhirnya pria manis itu berhasil tertangkap di salah satu lengan. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa diprediksikan Ichigo.

Pria manis itu jatuh pingsan, lagi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou…" kata pria manis itu begitu akhirnya ia sadarkan diri. Ditatapnya Ichigo yang duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapannya. "Aku… phobia dengan laki-laki. Kalau disentuh oleh laki-laki… aku akan langsung pingsan."

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi? Apa mungkin aku yang salah dengar?"

"Aku phobia dengan laki-laki." Toushirou memasang wajah seriusnya. Membuat Ichigo akhirnya percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya phobia aneh seperti itu?"

"Sejak umurku delapan tahun."

"Kenapa kau bisa dapat phobia aneh seperti itu?"

Toushirou menatap kedua mata Ichigo selama tiga detik, sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku… saat kecil dulu pamanku pernah melakukan hal 'itu' padaku. Makanya aku trauma setelah itu. Dan jika disentuh oleh laki-laki akan langsung pingsan."

"Hal 'itu'?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat, "Maksudmu… melakukan pelecehan seksual?"

Toushirou mengangguk dalam tunduknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu teringat memori kelamnya saat masih kecil dulu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai bergetar, keringat dingin mulai menetes jatuh dari dahinya, dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo bertanya khawatir, sembari bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Dilihatnya pria manis itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ja-Jangan mendekatiku!" teriak Toushirou begitu dilihatnya Ichigo sudah hampir mendekatinya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau mau melihat aku pingsan lagi, ya?!" Kedua mata Toushirou melotot. Ichigo menggeleng. "Kalau begitu jangan mendekatiku, dan jangan—menyentuhku…"

Ichigo terpaku begitu dilihatnya kedua bola mata hijau zambrud itu sudah diselimuti cairan bening. "Kau sudah pernah mencoba mengikuti semacam terapi begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan tanpa sadar.

Toushirou mengangguk kecil, "Tapi belum pernah berhasil. Mungkin sampai selamanya aku akan hidup dengan phobia ini," ucapnya lirih.

Hening.

Baik Ichigo atau Toushirou keduanya tak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Hingga akhirnya suara perut Toushirou berbunyi. Toushirou kembali menunduk dalam-dalam dengan pipi memerah malu begitu didengarnya Ichigo terkekeh geli.

"Kau lapar, ya? Aku juga, sih." Ichigo mengulum senyum geli. "Biar kupesan makanan dari restoran cepat saji saja untuk kita berdua."

"Tidak usah," tolak Toushirou. "Aku pulang saja."

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu sebelum pulang." Ichigo buru-buru mencegah, "Oke?"

Toushirou terdiam. Melihat kedua mata Ichigo yang bersorot penuh harap, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Kemudian senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, sebelum ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana. Ibu jarinya yang bergerak di layar sentuh ponselnya seketika berhenti begitu ia teringat sesuatu. Ichigo menepuk dahinya. "Sial. Aku lupa kalau dompetku tadi terjatuh di dalam kereta," katanya dengan kedua bahu yang langsung turun dengan lemas. Bahkan, semua kartu kreditnya ada di dalam dompetnya itu.

Ichigo kembali menoleh dan menatap Toushirou dengan raut wajah tak enak. Toushirou yang bisa langsung membaca situasi jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Pesan saja, biar nanti aku yang bayar," kata Toushirou akhirnya.

"Baiklah," Ichigo tersenyum. "Lain kali aku pasti akan mentraktirmu."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Oh. Jadi kau tinggal bersama nenek dan kakak perempuanmu?"

Toushirou mengangguk. Dan melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ begitu Ichigo sudah masuk lebih dulu. Pria itu menekan tombol berangka satu, sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding _lift_.

"Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara lama denganmu," gumam Ichigo hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

Toushirou menoleh ke samping, "Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pintu _lift_ di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka begitu sampai di lantai bawah. Keduanya melangkah keluar hampir bersamaan.

Saat sedang berjalan beriringan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berlari dari arah belakang, dan tak sengaja menubruk bahu Toushirou—yang langsung mengakibatkan pria manis itu terhuyung ke depan. Dengan cepat Ichigo langsung menahan tubuh Toushirou sebelum ambruk di lantai. Pria yang tak sengaja menubruk bahu Toushirou langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, _gomen_ , aku tidak sengaja. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah khawatir begitu dilihatnya Toushirou yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja, biar dia akan kuurus."

Selepas kepergian pria itu, Ichigo membawa Toushirou ke atas bopongannya dengan bibir tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau keinginannya untuk bisa menahan Toushirou di apartemennya malam ini akan terwujud oleh kejadian tak terduga ini.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemennya, kali ini Ichigo langsung membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Toushirou menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya, sebelum dilepaskannya sepatu dari kedua kaki Toushirou, dan jaket yang dipakai pria manis itu.

Dengan bibir yang masih terus tersenyum, Ichigo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Membelai lembut pipi ranum Toushirou dengan punggung jari tangan kanannya. Hingga tanpa sadar wajah Ichigo perlahan-lahan merendah.

Tepat begitu bibir Ichigo nyaris menyentuh bibir Toushirou, kedua kelopak mata pria manis itu terbuka. Toushirou tercekat, sebelum ia meraih bantal terdekat, dan memukulnya di samping wajah Ichigo.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" pekik Toushirou begitu ia sudah berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur, dan melotot tajam-tajam ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo merutuk dalam hati. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia merasakan bibir Toushirou. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memandangi wajahmu dari dekat," dalihnya.

Kedua mata Toushirou menyipit tak percaya. Sadar kalau terlalu lama ia bersama pria yang baru hari ini dikenalinya akan semakin menjurus ke arah berbahaya, Toushirou melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur. Namun Ichigo yang seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Toushirou dengan cepat langsung menuju pintu kamarnya, dan menghalangi jalan keluar satu-satunya itu dengan punggungnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Toushirou berseru dengan raut wajah yang bercampur takut dan marah.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi dari apartemenku."

"Kau…" kedua mata Toushirou menyipit tak suka. Padahal ia mengira bisa berteman baik dengan pria ini. Tapi— "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Kedua mata Ichigo masih menatap Toushirou lurus-lurus, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Kau akan jadi 'tawanan'-ku."

 **.**

 **. .**

Perkenalan pertama memang menentukan segalanya. Tadinya Toushirou mengira Ichigo sama saja seperti pria lainnya, tetapi ternyata pria yang semalam menahannya di apartemennya itu berbeda dari yang lain. Kembali teringat olehnya pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo semalam.

" _Tubuhmu itu tidak bisa sembuh secara drastis. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkanmu perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mencobanya?"_

 _Toushirou tertegun mendengar penawaran Ichigo. Ia sempat ragu apa mungkin cara yang ditawarkan Ichigo akan berhasil? Tetapi jika melihat sorot mata penuh kesungguhan itu._

" _Tenang saja. Pasti aku akan bisa menyembuhkanmu." Ichigo tersenyum lembut._

 _Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Toushirou tertegun. Terus terang, Toushirou sangat sulit memercayai orang yang baru pertama dikenalinya. Tapi, entah mengapa… kali ini Toushirou merasa pria yang akan menyembuhkan phobia-nya ini berbeda dengan orang-orang yang dikenalinya. Ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menggelitik hatinya begitu melihat sorot mata lembut Ichigo._

 _Toushirou akhirnya mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya ia menerima tawaran Ichigo. "Bagaimana caranya kau menyembuhkan phobia-ku?" tanyanya akhirnya. Penasaran._

 _Bibir tipis Ichigo mengembang hingga sepasang lesung di kedua pipinya muncul. "Tahap pertama. Dimulai dari—kita pura-pura pacaran."_

Kedua pipi Toushirou sontak merona merah begitu ia sadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi kenapa dia harus bilang aku akan jadi 'tawanan'-nya, ya? Aneh."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Pertama-tama, panggil nama depanku tanpa embel-embel 'Kurosaki- _san_ '."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Kita kan pacaran. Masa sepasang kekasih saling memanggil dengan panggilan formal?"

Toushirou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Taman yang didatanginya bersama Ichigo siang ini lumayan ramai dengan para pasangan dan anak-anak yang bermain. Kedua matanya kembali pada Ichigo yang duduk di samping kanannya. Pria itu masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu.

"Kalau begitu," sudut bibir Ichigo sedikit terangkat. "Kau panggil aku 'Ichigo', dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Toushirou'."

"E-Eh?" Kedua mata Toushirou membulat. "Ta—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Ichigo cepat. "Ayo, coba panggil namaku."

Toushirou menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Apalagi, Ichigo terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang membuatnya semakin lemah dan tak ada pilihan lain. "Umm—Ichigo…" panggilnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Bagus, Toushirou." Ichigo tersenyum, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri. "Nah, ayo. Kita jalan-jalan."

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Toushirou mengangguk, dan bangkit berdiri.

 _Kalau 'pura-pura berpacaran', sebaiknya mengobrol apa, ya?_ gumam Toushirou dalam hati begitu tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara ia dan Ichigo saat berjalan bersama. Toushirou menoleh ke samping, yang di saat bersamaan, Ichigo juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat.

"A-itu… taman ini semakin banyak orang yang datang, ya? Mu-mungkin karena cuacanya yang bagus," kata Toushirou tergagap. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat gugup.

Ichigo berkedip dua kali, sebelum ia terkekeh pelan dan geli. "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memaksa mengobrol begitu. Cukup begini saja, berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. Lagipula kita kan, sepasang kekasih."

Toushirou terpana dengan jantung yang kembali berdebar. Hingga ia tak menduga ada seorang pria setengah abad yang berjalan melewatinya, dan tak sengaja menubruk bahunya. Seketika Toushirou jatuh pingsan, tapi Ichigo dengan cepat menahan tubuh itu sebelum ambruk di tanah.

"Ya ampun, dia pingsan lagi…"

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Gomen_ …" Satu kata itu yang langsung keluar dari bibir Toushirou begitu akhirnya ia sadarkan diri. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang duduk di balik stir mobil, sementara ia setengah terbaring di jok samping kanan depan, tepat di samping Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Satu alis Ichigo terangkat.

Toushirou menarik nafas panjang, sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Aku ini memang aneh," katanya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "Cuma bertubrukkan dengan laki-laki di jalan saja, langsung pingsan. Apa tubuh aneh begini, benar-benar bisa sembuh?"

"Pasti akan sembuh…" Toushirou menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara Ichigo dan suara pintu terbuka. "Percayalah padaku. Ayo, turun."

Toushirou mengangguk, sembari membuka pintu di sampingnya. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti Ichigo yang duduk di atas kap depan mobil. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ichigo menunjuk tempat kosong di samping kanannya.

Hanya suara deburan ombak yang terdengar mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya. Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Angin pantai yang berhembus semakin dingin tampak memainkan rambut keduanya.

"Biasanya aku selalu melihat sunset dari tempat ini seorang diri," suara Ichigo akhirnya terdengar. "Tapi sekarang, ada kau yang menemaniku…"

Toushirou menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, sembari membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke mana saja asal tidak terus menatap kedua mata Ichigo yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Ichigo tiba-tiba melompat turun dari atas kap mobil, sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Toushirou. "Tahap kedua. Ayo, peganglah tanganku…"

"Eh?" Toushirou mengerjap bingung. "Tapi aku… bisa pingsan."

"Iya, makanya…" Ichigo menggerakkan kelima jarinya yang terbuka, "Aku tidak akan maju duluan. Toushirou yang pegang tanganku. Pelan-pelan saja…"

Toushirou memandang ragu. Benar apa kata Ichigo, jika ia tidak ada motivasi untuk maju lebih dulu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sembuh dari phobia-nya.

Aku harus mencobanya! Toushirou menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sebelum ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba menyentuh ujung jari Ichigo. Kedua mata Toushirou terpejam begitu ia meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Ichigo.

"Kau berhasil, Toushirou!" seru Ichigo senang dan tak percaya.

Toushirou membuka matanya. Tak menyangka kalau ia akan berhasil menyentuh Ichigo tanpa pingsan seperti biasa. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tahap kedua, selesai!" Ichigo mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Dan ini—hadiahnya!" Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikannya di pungung tangan Toushirou tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata pria manis itu.

Toushirou terperanjat dengan kedua mata membulat. Tidak menduga dengan tindakan Ichigo itu, dan akhirnya ia lagi-lagi jatuh pingsan.

"Ups. Sepertinya aku yang terlalu agresif kali ini," kata Ichigo yang baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sudah ketemu buku yang kau cari?"

Toushirou nyaris terlonjak begitu Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Nyaris saja ia menubruk pria itu di pertigaan koridor rak buku saat akan berbelok.

"Ya, tapi hanya satu," jawab Toushirou sambil menunjukkan buku di tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita cari di toko buku yang lain." Kemudian diraihnya sebelah tangan Toushirou, dan menggandengnya menuju meja kasir.

Toushirou menggigit sedikit bibir bagian bawahnya begitu melihat tangan kanannya berada dalam genggaman Ichigo. Terlalu fokusnya Toushirou menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bergandengan tangan, hingga ia tak menyangka kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti di depan meja kasir, dan ia menubruk punggung pria itu.

Kedua mata Toushirou membulat tak percaya. Kenapa… kenapa dia tidak pingsan?

"Toushirou?" Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Toushirou langsung meluruh lunglai. Dengan cepat, Ichigo langsung menangkapnya ke dalam pelukannya.

 _Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Kenapa aku… berlagak pingsan begini?!_ batin Toushirou dalam hati.

Jantung Toushirou semakin berdebar-debar begitu ia merasakan kedua lengan Ichigo melingkar di tubuhnya. Setelah dipeluk oleh Ichigo seperti ini, ia baru tahu, kalau panas tubuh Ichigo terasa sangat nyaman. Rasanya, ia ingin selamanya bisa dipeluk oleh Ichigo seperti ini.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang berjalan, Toushirou terus mencari ruangan kuliah Ichigo untuk mengantarkan buku diktat pria itu yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di apartemennya kemarin. Akhirnya, setelah bertanya pada salah satu wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di koridor yang dilewatinya, Toushirou menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Kata wanita tadi, ruangan kuliah yang dicarinya ada di paling ujung. Toushirou semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia mengintip dari samping pintu, dan melihat Ichigo sedang duduk di kursi barisan tengah. Pria itu dikelilingi oleh para gadis angkatannya.

Toushirou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa… dadanya terasa sakit melihat para gadis itu begitu dekat dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi buku Ichigo yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini harus segera diserahkannya pada pria itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya mengintip? Masuklah ke dalam." Suara bass dan satu tepukan dari belakang seketika membuat Toushirou tersentak, sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. "Wuaaa! Hei! Kau kenapa?" seru pria itu panik.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara familiar salah satu teman prianya dari luar ruangan buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju pintu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berseru Renji?"

Renji mendongak, "Pria ini tiba-tiba pingsan…" Ia menunjuk Toushirou dengan dagunya.

Ichigo menoleh ke bawah, dan terkejut begitu melihat sosok itu ternyata Toushirou. "Apa tadi kau menyentuhnya?" tanyanya, sembari membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh Toushirou dalam bopongan.

Renji mengangguk dengan kening mengerut. "Aku hanya menepuk pundaknya. Kau kenal dia?"

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , siapa pria itu?" tanya salah satu gadis berambut oranye panjang yang muncul bersama para gadis yang lain di ambang pintu.

Ichigo menoleh, dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Dia pacarku."

"EKH?!"

Semua mata yang ada di sana membelalak dan ternganga tidak percaya. Dan hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Ichigo yang sudah berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya bergerak-gerak, sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Setelah beberapa detik menatap langit-langit mobil, Toushirou menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Ichigo sedang menopang dagunya di atas stir mobil. Ichigo menoleh begitu dilihatnya Toushirou bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Tadi kau pingsan lagi karena temanku tidak sengaja menepuk pundakmu, kan?"

Toushirou mengangguk, sebelum ia menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kita cari tempat makan siang, ya?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Toushirou. Ichigo yang baru saja akan memutar kunci mobilnya sontak menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Para gadis yang tadi kulihat di sekelilingmu," Toushirou berkata lirih. "Mereka menyukaimu, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Toushirou menarik nafas diam-diam. Selama ini Ichigo pura-pura jadi pacarnya karena hanya ingin membantunya sembuh dari phobia-nya. Apakah ia harus bilang sekarang kalau ia sudah sembuh berkat Ichigo? Tapi jika ia mengatakannya sekarang, pacaran bohongan di antara mereka akan selesai. Semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa; ia tak bisa lagi berada di samping Ichigo.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa," Toushirou tiba-tiba membuka pintu di sampingnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. _Jaa ne_!"

Ichigo tersentak, sebelum ia juga membuka pintu di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Toushirou, dan menahan sebelah lengan pria manis itu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—" perkataannya urung tuntas karena Toushirou menarik lengannya hingga terlepas.

Ichigo berdecak pelan. Kali ini dengan sedikit kasar ia kembali menyambar lengan Toushirou, dan membuat pria manis itu terperangkap dalam pelukannya. Tadinya Ichigo mengira Toushirou akan langsung pingsan karena tindakannya yang agresif, tapi pria manis itu masih sadarkan diri. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat tak percaya.

"Toushirou… kau tidak pingsan meski kupeluk seerat ini?"

"Aku…" Toushirou menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sudah sembuh. Tetapi belum kukatakan padamu…"

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa kau masih bertanya?_ batin Toushirou dalam hati. Apa selama ini hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatmu?

"Toushirou…?"

"Sudah cukup…" kedua telapak tangan Toushirou mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku untuk sembuh. Kau tidak perlu lagi berada di sampingku. Dan aku… juga tidak akan lagi mencarimu…"

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Ichigo menangkup wajah Toushirou dengan kedua tangannya, "Jawablah yang jujur."

Toushirou terdiam. Kedua mata Ichigo tak mengizinkannya menoleh ke arah lain. "—Tidak," ucapnya lirih dan sedikit bergetar. "Aku… aku… ingin terus berada di sampingmu…"

Tanpa terduga Ichigo menarik wajah Toushirou, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kedua mata Toushirou terpejam merasakan ciuman Ichigo yang lembut di bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kamu sudah sembuh, hm?" Ichigo berkata di depan bibir begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau tidak sadar kalau hanya saat bersamaku seperti ini kau tidak pingsan?"

Toushirou berkedip dua kali. Benar juga. Tadi saja ia masih pingsan saat disentuh pria lain.

"Aku sudah susah-susah menyembuhkanmu sejauh ini, masa akan kulepas kau begitu saja?" bisik Ichigo tepat di depan telinga. "Mulai sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya kau akan terus menjadi 'tawanan'-ku, Toushirou. Aku mencintaimu…"

Sebelum Ichigo menyadari wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, dengan cepat Toushirou menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Kedua tangannya mendekap punggung Ichigo dengan erat, dan ia berkata dengan suara teredam, "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih kepada kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di fic CHANGE! itu: **aki, Zera Shiroine, himetsukikirara-mizukimaru,** dan **Rei.** *peyuk cium satu2*

FBI masih butuh fanfiksi IchiHitsu lebih banyaaak!

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca! ^^


End file.
